


Pining

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Stony bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve pines after Tony.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Stony bingo, for square T2: drabble

He frantically moves his hand up and down, chasing his release.

He swipes his thumb over the head of his cock and imagines it's not his hand working to get him off. He wants a different hand. Slightly smaller, more callused; that would stroke him just right.

In his mind amber eyes look at him through long lashes; plush lips seek his own in a filthy kiss.

With a jolt he spills himself.

One day he'll have the courage to confess his feelings. Until then, all he dares is to softly moan the name of the one he loves:

 _Tony_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
